Fotografías
by Halkeginia
Summary: Un simple álbum de fotografías puede contener mucho más que simples imágenes... Los recuerdos son lo más especial que cualquiera puede poseer, y Ciel Phantomhive es más que consciente de eso. One-Shot/ Este fic participa del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto "Familia Phantomhive" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.


Holiii :3

Sé que aún tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, pero el jueves ya lo tendréis aquí n_n

Solo:

**Disclaimer. **Kuroshitsuji y los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

**Aviso. **_Este fic participa del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto "Familia Phantomhive" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

* * *

"_Los recuerdos que forjé a vuestro lado son los más importantes de mi vida. No estoy dispuesto a perderlos..."_

La brisa otoñal le revolvía el cabello grisáceo. Ese año, le había crecido tanto que Rachel se lo había tenido que cortar cuatro veces, y eso que solo estaban en octubre.

El día anterior había sido esa cuarta vez que su madre había cogido las tijeras y se le había cortado, para después coger uno de los mechones grises y pegarlo con orgullo en el álbum de Ciel- cada miembro tenía uno, además del familiar, que compartían con los Middleford-, junto a una frase escrita en fina caligrafía que rezaba: _¡Tu cuarto corte de pelo en este año! Tienes un cabello rebelde, hijo mío._ Y una pequeña lágrima que Rachel había derramado al pensar que su querido hijo se hacía mayor. Y parecía que fuera ayer cuando su querida hermana la ayudó a que aquellos hermosos ojos vieran el mundo que lo rodeaba por primera vez...

En la página anterior, en la parte superior izquierda, una fotografía mostraba a un Ciel sonriente, vestido con el pichi color canela que Rachel le había comprado el mismo día en que Vincent le había hecho la fotografía en el jardín de la mansión. La fecha correspondía a un año antes, a 1884.

Al lado de aquella fotografía en sepia, otra presumía adherida en aquel papel marrón. Esta mostraba a Ciel y a su prima, Elizabeth Middleford. Ambos sentados en la arena, con el batiente oleaje al fondo. La ausencia de colores no impedía saber qué momento del día era, porque el sol ya lo dictaba por su posición, casi escondiéndose en el horizonte.

En la imagen, la pequeña Middleford abrazaba al niño, que miraba a alguien más allá de la cámara. No se sabía a quién. Y si uno se fijaba bien, se podía apreciar el hocico de Sebastian en el margen derecho, atentando con lamer el brazo de la rubita.

Esa fotografía era de aquel mismo año, el 16 de agosto de 1885, en Dorset. Habían viajado allí para pasar el fin de semana en la playa. Se habían alojado en la pequeña mansión que Dietrich poseía allí. Acababa de regresar a Alemania, y les había dejado la casa para que disfrutaran de un par de días de tranquilidad. Esta estaba al lado de la playa, así que podían bajar allí cuantas veces se les antojase, que no se les hacía largo el trayecto.

Dorset era un pueblecito encantador, uno de pocos que te cautivaba en cuanto ponías el pie en su primer adoquín. Todas las casitas eran de piedra, y en la acogedora plaza, algunos pubs se hacían hueco. Era en uno de ellos – el Birdwhistle's– donde Dietrich pasaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Vincent había acudido allí una noche, y había sido testigo de una acogida tan fervorosa como agobiante, por lo que había acabado por jurarse que no volvería a poner un pie allí.

El último día que habían ido a la playa, había sido el atardecer en el que Vincent había tomado la fotografía.

* * *

Él estaba allí, en ese lugar apartado de la arena, viendo cómo su madre nadaba junto a Elizabeth. En ocasiones, Sebastian, más atrevido que él, se metía también en el agua bañada por el sol. Lizzie le salpicaba, y él ladraba, divertido, corriendo de aquí para allá, sin cansarse nunca.

A diferencia de él, al que un ataque de asma hacía dos semanas le impedía siquiera mojarse las piernas, porque, quisiera o no, a esas alturas del verano, por las tardes empezaba a refrescar.

\- ¡Cieel!- Lizzie, de pie en el agua, lo llamaba. Ciel la miró y ella le dirigió un encantador gesto.- ¡Ahora voy!

Hacía rato ya que Rachel también había salido del agua. Y ahora, junto a Vincent, compartía con él galletas de mantequilla que Frances les había dado antes de que partieran.

La niña salió del agua, dejando a Sebastian con las orejas caídas, sin nadie con quién jugar. Resignado, salió del agua cabizbajo y se tumbó en la arena, cerca de Rachel y Vincent.

\- Ciel- jadeó la muchacha, parándose frente a él.- El agua está calentita, puedes meterte si quieres.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Mamá dice que aunque el agua esté buena, podría coger frío al salir. – Miró un punto en la arena, donde una cangrejo ermitaño arrastraba un carrete de hilo negro.- A estas horas refresca.

El semblante de su prima se entristeció.

\- Lo siento. No debería haberme metido si tú no podías... ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- sonrió dulcemente, e interpretando el sinuoso silencio de Ciel como un "sí", se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó la niña, abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos esmeralda.

\- Mirar las olas- susurró el muchacho, alzando sus ojos hacia ellas. El naranja del atardecer competía con sus ojos color azul zafiro. Y Elizabeth estaba segura de que tardaría mucho tiempo en ver algo tan bello como eso.

\- Parece... divertido- contestó, sabiendo que ese adjetivo no era el correcto.

\- No es divertido- replicó, en efecto, el niño- Es interesante.

\- Seguro que lo es- pero no podía llegar a entender qué de interesante tenía el simple vaivén del agua. Quizá él sí.

Ciel le dirigió la mirada. A veces se le olvidaba que aquella niña era su prometida. Y tampoco es que pensase en ello con frecuencia. La consideraba su prima y nada más. Una buena amiga con la que compartía casi todos sus juegos y diversiones. Una vez más: nada más. Pero él solo tenía diez años, ¿y qué podía juzgar entonces del amor?

Quizás llegaría el día en el que la quisiera a ella igual que sus padres se querían entre ellos. Y entonces con gusto se casaría con ella.

O quizás algún día se enamorase de otra persona, y entonces seguramente se le rompería el corazón. No pudo evitar imaginarse inmensamente triste a aquella muchacha que ahora sonreía a su lado.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Ciel arrugó el gesto.

\- ¿Ahora mismo?

\- Sí

La miró, sonriente.

\- En nada... importante.

Lizzie le acarició la cabeza, asumiendo su cargo de "persona-un-año-mayor". Ciel volvió a sonreír y miró más allá, donde Sebastian movía el rabo con absoluta e inocente alegría, en repuesta a las llamadas cariñosas que Rachel y Vincent, en el agua de nuevo, le dirigían.

\- Te he mentido. Sí estaba pensando en algo.

Lizzie se acercó más a él. En su mirada se leía la pregunta.

\- En lo especiales que serán mis recuerdos con vosotros.

Elizabeth sonrió y lo abrazó. Momentos después, Vincent tomaba aquella fotografía.

* * *

Ahora estaba en el jardín de la mansión, dos meses después. Sentado en el prado, rodeado de florecillas, observaba a su padre preparar la cámara. Aprovechando que tardaría tanto, Vincent también se colocó junto a su esposa e hijo y posó para la fotografía. Ciel rió, de la misma manera en que piaría un pajarillo por primera vez.

Esa sería.

La última sonrisa suya que quedaría registrada en un simple papel de fotografía.

* * *

**Notas Finales. **

Solo quiero aclarar (porque he leído en muchos sitios los nombres escritos de diferente manera) que en la versión española de Kuroshitsuji - Black Butler- el nombre del buen amigo alemán de los Phantomhive es como yo lo he escrito: Dietrich. Y el apellido de Lizzie también: Middleford.

Es que los he visto como Diedrich/Driederich y Middford respectivamente, y no sé si es que en las otras versiones es así... o qué.

En fin, gracias por leer :3


End file.
